The Hexillion race
by QuillGrim
Summary: In the city of Zootopia everyone has a "Hex" in them, waiting to be released, powerful magic of different elements and different Hex's. Some mammals learn their Hex's, all different while others choose to ignore it, or destroy it. The Holy ritual is a group of mammals who hunt down Hexillion mammals. So fear strikes the Hexillion "Race". And dark ancient magic awakens.(BloodGore
1. Beginnings

**A/N I have to rewrite the story and have gotten rid of an aspect I myself disliked. Hope you enjoy**

The streets were strangely quiet in the Zootopian morning. Nick Wilde, former con-artist and cop; was quietly munching down on some Beetle jam toast, reading the morning's paper without any interest.

"More and more Hexillions captured and publicly executed by the Holy ritual day by day," Nick mumbled.

His fur sticking on end. He looked up out his window and saw a few armoured figures walking the streets, all paws on their sword hilts. A giant golden cross on their chest plates. Nick scoffed at their uniform and how stupid it looked in the modern day. ' _Well if they weren't wearing that armour they'd be dead by now'_ Nick thought happily to himself. He would be more than pleased to take down this awful organization. He couldn't of course as any rebellion would be taken down as soon as the Holy ritual heard about it. Sighing, Nick got up and walk towards his room. But before he reached it he flicked his wrist towards the kettle on the stove. Instantly fire danced out of his paw and onto the stove, lighting it and starting to boil the kettle.

Nick grabbed his police uniform and slung it around his back and putting his arms in both holes. The vulpine looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't focused on his messy fur or how there was a jam stain on his belly, but only focused on the big Hexagon traced on the right of his chest. He traced a finger on it, remembering the times when his father taught him about his Hex.

 _Buzz Buzz_

The buzzing of his phone interrupted his memories. He looked at the dresser where his phone was and looked at the caller ID

 _Carrots_

Smirking he made his way to the phone, picked it up and accepted the call

"Morning carrots, miss me so much you call me at five hmmmm?" He teased at his favourite bunny, best friend and partner.

"Nick where are you?!" Judy's voice spoke sounding hurried, ignoring his earlier statement.

"What do you mean? It's five-thirty." The fox asked curiously, doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"Nick it's seven o'clock, almost roll call! Where are you?!." Judy asked.

His eyes widened in realization.

"Shit! I'll be there soon!" And with that Nick hung up and hurriedly got dressed into his police blues and did his best to get the jam out of his chest and ruffling down his fur.

After Nick was done with that he jogged out of his room and into the living room. On the table where two cups of coffee in takeaway coffee mugs, the kettle next to them and seeming to be empty. Smirking to himself he then picked them up and proceeded to the door.

Once out of the cheap apartment he jogged down the street with his two cups of coffee. Looking at his watch he swore. He was never going to make it to debrief like this. Looking around he couldn't see any Holy ritual knights. Grinning to himself he stepped into a nearby shadow. Almost instantly he disappeared, the only thing left were two black, almost invisible misty orbs were his eyes where. Nick stayed there, veiled in the shadows, only a trained eye would be able to spot him.

It was cold every time he Shadow-warped

Nick searched out with his mind, looking for a picture of the police precinct in his memory. Almost instantly a face of Chief Bogos angry face popped up in his head. Yelping Nick then found himself in Chief Bogos office, in a shadow in the corner of the room. The towering Buffalo was hunched over on his desk going through papers and muttering. Holding his breath Nick stayed there, not knowing what to do. If he shadow-warped again he could pass out, he was tired already and needed the cup of coffee in his paw. Knowing that both cups of coffee was cold he decided to sneakily put one digit in one cups entrance where your mouth goes and summoned a little flame that went in, he did that to the other cup. Before the coffee could boil and make to much noise he distinguished them. He had to get out of this shadow or the coffee would get cold again.

 _Fuck it_

The tod then warped to a shadow outside the precinct. Getting out of the shadow he collapsed on one knee. A wave of tiredness rolling over the fox. Grunting he got up and took a big swing of his coffee. Almost instantly he felt less tired, all thanks to a special drop he prepared in his coffee. Yet still tired he walked slowly out of the alleyway, and bumped into something fully clad in metal, making the sound of metal clanking. The tod looked up to see a Holy ritual Knight staring down at him.

Well, that's what Nick thought the stupid looking knight was doing as he couldn't see the eyes of the mammal.

"Watch where you're going _fox_ , Or do I have to apprehend you?" The stupid knight said in a cold monotone voice.

Nick really wanted to scorch this idiot, but he knew if he did he would be publicly executed.

Mentally sighing he replied.

"I am terribly sorry sir I just woke up and walking to work I didn't see you there, I hope you can forgive me for my terrible behaviour." He acted.

Grunting the Knight carried on walking, eyeing people.

Sighing Nick then did his best to get to roll call as fast as possible.

 _Judy's going to kill me_

 _I'm going to kill that fox_

Judy thought, foot thumping against her chair as she stood looking at the door.

He was five minutes late but luckily the chief hadn't burst through the door yet.

 _When I get my hand on that fox he will regret he was born_

Just as the doe thought that the door opened to reveal a tired looking fox who had some fur sticking out in some places, his tie undone and he appeared to be shivering. All angry thoughts disappeared at the sight of the dreadful looking fox as she looked at him with worry.

The fox tried to jump up onto the seat but failed and fell on his tail, almost spilling over the two coffee cups in his paws.

"Nick are you alright?" The doe asked, looking down at the fallen fox.

The red vulpine looked up tiredly and just nodded once, then he got up and jumped up again, this time more successful and seemingly higher. He walked past Judy and plopped down on the massive chair, he looked even more tired than before as he flopped his muzzle on top of the table and let out a breath through his nose. He then gave a sideways glance at the rabbit and gave a tired smirk.

"Coffee?" He slurred, holding up a velvet paw with Judy's coffee in it.

His paw seemed to shake the longer it held up the hot beverage so Judy took it from his paw and looked at him with worry. The fox's paw slumped down on the table, next to his cup of coffee.

He then closed his eyes and let out another pent up breath, which the rabbit thought looked cute, but she'd never say that to the fox.

"Nick are you ok?" Judy asked again.

The fox just gave her a hum. She sipped the coffee while still staring at the tired fox.

She was surprised that the coffee was hot like it just got made.

"Nick, how is this coffee hot like it just got made? Did you buy it?" She asked. Knowing full well he made his own coffee.

The fox lifted an eyelid and looked at the rabbit.

"No, I made it." He tiredly slurred.

"Then how is it so hot?" She probed. The fox shrug in reply

"I have my ways." He said with a little smirk.

Before she could ask the massive Buffalo made his way to the room, instantly the room filled with banging and cheers as their chief entered the bullpen.

The noise made the napping fox whine in annoyance and sleepily raise his arms to cover his eyes, again a cute display to the rabbit.

"Alright quite!" The buffalo shouted.

After everyone settled down Bogo shuffled some papers and went through them.

"I got some files on the docket today that need to be looked at." He spoke, giving files to officers.

"Wilde, Hopps." He said, making the rabbit to perk her ears and the fox to open an eye and perk one ear up as before they were laid back.

"Wilde you look like shit today." The chief spoke, making some officers snort in amusement.

The buffalo was probably expecting some snarky reply but all he got was an almost inaudible hum again.

"Hopps why is your partner as tired as he is?" The buffalo's bland question pointed at the rabbit, the rabbit looked at the tired fox who looked back at her with his tired emerald eye and she shrugged.

"I have no clue sir he just came here tired as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all," Judy responded. Bogo just snorted, grumbled a few things and then spoke to the fox.

"Wilde you are no good to the team if you can't even keep an eye open." At that he smashed a hoof, making the poor tod jump from his seat, then collapses again.

"Hopps, if you would so kindly take our sleepy officer to his house, and you will not come back from the station."

"But sir! What about the case?" The rabbit asked they were both assigned a case about huge amounts of power coming from an unknown source about 30km away from Zootopia.

"I will give it to the detectives, and you and your partner have been working nonstop, you need a break." The buffalo reasoned. Judy was about to reply but closed her mouth, grabbed a practically sleeping fox and walked to the massive doors.

"Oh and Hopps." The chief said, making the rabbit with a fox leaning on her turn around.

The chief gave a very fake cheery smile

"If Wilde is faking this, remind him if I find out, HE WILL HAVE PARKING DUTY FOR A MONTH! Understood?" The chief asked, turning from calm to furious to calm again, the rabbit doe nodded and made her way out of the door

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick!" The rabbit doe whined as she tried to carry the heavy fox up his apartment staircase. The tod had passed out in the car ride to the apartment block and the fox wouldn't wake up, even after the threat of eating all his blueberries. Sighing as she was finally at his door she searched around in his pockets for his keys. Her paw brushed up against something that made the doe blush, and the small moan that came from the fox made it deepen.

"Sweet cheese and crackers," Judy whispered, her face burning up. Once finding the keys she opened the door and waddled inside with a fox on her shoulder. After dumping the fox on his bed she sighed in relief and stood back, panting for breath after carrying the heavy fox up many stairs. She looked around the room. It was nothing special, very clean with no clothing or rubbish is seen anywhere not only in the room but the whole apartment, it almost looked like it was brand new. There were also some pictures on the wall. One was a picture of a fox family. A red vixen of light red fur was looking down as well as a dark red fox tod, both looking at a little fox kit, smiling brightly at the camera. Snow was in the picture and the drops were frozen, as if freezed in time. The fox kit was wearing a green puffer jacket and a long blue scarf. The vixen was wearing a long beige coat with a beanie on her head, and the fox tod was wearing a very fashionable black suit, with a white undershirt, and a tie that looked very familiar, it was a dark purple with pink lines going across it. Before she could ponder another picture caught her eye. It was a picture of her, wearing her pink flannel shirt and light blue denim jeans, exactly what she wore under the bridge years ago during the Nighthowler case. She also had one her very wide-brimmed straw hat. She was sitting on a fence overlooking the Hopps farm and crops. The light was shining a brilliant orange hue, signalling the picture was taken either sunrise or sunset, she had her head turned to the camera with a smile on her face.

Judy found it sweet he had a picture of her on his wall and then continued looking at the last one. The last one was just a large piece of paper with a sketch on it, the sketch looked like a little business shop, above the door was a sign saying

' _Wilde and son's Suit-topia'_ Leaning her head sideways-Like a canine- She looked at it confused. A groan from the bed snapped her out of her thoughts as her ears sprung up. As she looked at the fox he had curled into a ball and was hugging a pillow. Somehow he had unbuttoned his uniform top and it lay to the side all wrinkled up.

Judy had to admit it was a cute sight to see, and the look of the curled up fox, shirtless hugging a pillow somehow made it welcoming and making her want to jump into the curled up fox and sleep. A blush set in at the thought as she snapped out of it.

She picked up the crinkled up t-shirt and decided to wash and iron it as it smells heavily of fox musk-Which she secretly loved- and somehow a bluish white jam stain on the inside of the t-shirt. Sighing once again she set off to work.


	2. What lies in the shadows?

Feeling like lead, Nick's eyes slowly opened slowly and tiredly. Looking around he saw his curtains closed, his police shirt folded neatly on the bedside table. Nick then noticed something in his arms. One of his pillows was almost squeezed in half in his arms. Slowly sitting up, groaning doing so, Nick looked down and noticed himself shirtless, so got to work trying to find another. But as soon as Nick stood up to get to the task he nearly collapsed again, his legs feeling like iron. Finding the strength Nick finally got on a white plain shirt and opened the door to his room. Instantly he was greeted to the smell he always loved to smell.

 _Lavender_

Taking a deep whiff of the smell, he was finally aware of soft humming coming from the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he was given a sight he would never forget.

Judy was at the stove, cooking up something that smelled devine. But Nicks main focus was on the mammal in front of him.

She was wearing clothes she brought as a backup incases of movie nights. Today she wore tight black jeans and a nice grey top. He grey fur shined like silver in the morning light coming in the kitchen that made her look like a goddess.

Nicks' heartbeat like drums in his ears, the only sound he could hear as he lost himself. Nick started noticing small things, like a soft sway of her hips as she hummed her song, he little hop she did to grab another ingredient and how her curves seemed to pop out from her attire. Nick had a sudden urge to walk up to Judy and wrap his arms around her, a dig his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Nick found himself unconsciously walking forward very slowly and quietly.

Judy turned around and had a start when she saw Nick standing there, mid-step.

"Oh! Nick, you're up!" Judy said, startled by the sudden appearance.

Nick, now out of the unexplained daze gave a tired smirk to Judy.

"Well, how could I sleep when I can smell something beautiful?" Nick smiled, in turn making Judy giggle

"Well, it's just a breakfast omelette," Judy explained, putting two omelettes onto separate plates.

Nick wasn't talking about an omelette.

Judy walked past the frozen tod who caught a glimpse of her tail twitching, before walking behind her to his table.

Nick noticed his apartment was now cleaned up.

' _The wonders a simple spell can do_ ' Nick thought to himself.

Once sat down Nick sluggishly picked up his fork and knife, Judy doing the same but faster.

Taking a bite of the omelette Nick couldn't help but hum in delight.

Bringing his fork down then up again to his waiting maw. With every bite, his strength got stronger.

Before long his omelette was gone and he was feeling well replenished.

Sitting back in his chair he grinned at Judy who was close to finishing.

"Amazing omelette Carrots," Nick said with a low and smooth voice.

Judy returned the grin with a full smile. Before concern crossed her features.

"So what's up with you today Nick? In debrief, you couldn't even get on the chair, or even keep awake. And you nearly passed out 5 times on the way here. Did you even get any sleep?"

Nick sighed, he knew this would be hard to explain if he even could. Having a battle in his head Nick sat there in his chair, zoned out to the world.

Sighing once more he gave up.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, a truth that can shatter your reality on things, how you look at the world, how you look at me. Or do you want a lie? A normal everyday lie and be kept in the blissful dark?" Nick said, his voice monotone while keeping eye contact on Judy.

Judy looked taken back. What was Nick talking about?

Uncertainly she answered. "The, truth?" Nick again sighed then leaned forward.

"Ok, where to start."

Across Zootopia or more, under Zootopia; three hooded figures stood in a dark, damp room. The abyss surrounding them seemed to have no end, the ceiling above them had water dripping down.

"Why have you called for this meeting Wyrm?" One of the hooded figures asked; its feminine voice scowling.

"Don't be too hasty Noire, in due time." The dark figure replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"He called this meeting did he Wyrm?" The other hooded figure asked, his voice leveled.

The hooded figure- Wyrm- turned his attention towards the new speaker.

"Indeed Crimson, he summoned me to gather you. Whatever he wants, it's important." As soon as Wyrm said that the sound of heavy steps sounded behind them. All turning they all stared into the abyss.

Someone appeared from the dark abyss. They were large and heavy set and looked around the dim lit room, before huffing a short greeting then walking through the three figures.

They incircled the massive mammal, who took off his large hood to reveal the short black muzzle, large black nose and swirling black iris'. The black bear looked around at the gathering as they too let their hoods fall except one.

A black puma and wolf looked up at the bear, all with the same swirling iris', the still hooded figure stood there still.

"You all may be wondering why I brought you here. I've decided we've waited to long. We will be proceeding with the plan… Starting next week." The deep voice called to the figures, and almost instantly there was a cry of surprise from the wolf

"But Master Hades! We haven't got the men needed, or even the resources required! It'll take a year to get it all done, and even then-" He was cut off by a whip across the cheek.

The wolf's face snapped to the side, and the stinging soon followed. Slowly bring his head back forward he saw the black tendril slithering back inside the bear's cloak.

"Hush yourself Crimson," the bear calmly said. The puma stepped forward uneasily.

"But Master, Crimson's right. All the requirements alone will take years." She said.

"That won't be necessary." A third voice interrupted, all heads turned towards the hooded figure, who stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Yes indeed, you see Wyrm here has information, something that will bring our plan forward in the schedule. Would you like to continue Wyrm?" The bear responded to the hooded figure. Who stepped forward.

"I have information about someone who just might make our plan fall into action quicker than the time we thought. They will bring destruction to this city and gain us more power and a bigger army to ever be created, and above _mortals_ mere comprehension. If we are able to utilize this creature it could bring us our empire we so desire." The puma and wolf seemed to be focused and hung onto every word Wyrm said.

"And where is this creature?" Crimson asked.

"As a matter of fact, right here in Zootopia."

"Wait wait wait." The grey bunny said, waving her paws around making the fox stop talking. Judy had been listening to Nick with confusion on what he was on about.

"What do you mean by 'Magic powers'?" She asked, looking at the fox expectantly. The tod blinked a few times then looked at her in confusion as if _she_ was the one making no sense.

"I mean magic powers, as in there are magical powers." The tod explained, Judy rubbed her head as she felt a headache arrive.

"Could you explain it again for me?" She asked, her eyes closed and rubbing her head. She heard Nick exhale rather heavily.

"Ok so, The Hexillion race, as we like to call us, is where mammals have magical powers. Basically to become a Hexillion you have to train, and then you get your mark after you've completed the final task. All mammals have the power in them, it just needs to be awakened. Some mammals are born more gifted than others, some can only control elements or one power while some can control more powers and there are even some who can master every power and they are the Grand Masters. Oh and I forgot to explain that there is a group against magical mammals called the Holy ritual, they think that magic is against nature, but some Hexillion scientists have found that the power we all process can be traced back to a billion years, so really it's all just hocus pocus and they hate magical powers." Once done explaining he layed back in his chair while Judy digested the information.

"So basically every mammal has a power in them that came from billions of years ago, some people are more powerful than others and there's a cult trying to kill magic mammals." She summed up, looking at the fox who nodded.

"That's about the gist of it yeah," Nick said, watching the rabbit as she sat there thinking. Then her eyes sparkled and she looked at the fox.

"Could you teach me?" She said, standing up and looking at Nick with the biggest smile. Nick, however, was taken back.

"Teach you? I don't know if I can." He said, but that didn't stop the bunny.

"Please, Nick this sounds so cool! And just think how much I can help people if I have powers." The dreamy look in her eyes about helping people would have made Nick chuckle but this was a serious matter.

"I don't know Judy it's very dangerous and I've known five people who have been executed for being a Hexillion," Nick said, expecting her to maybe think twice and back off, but he didn't expect a fire in her eyes to alight.

"Wilde you of all people should know, I love danger." She said leaning forward, the fire of determination, a wildfire behind those lavender eyes.

Nick couldn't help but quickly quip in.

"I didn't know my name was danger." With the half-lidded eyes.

Judy just grinned some more and replied.

"It might as well be." Then she unexpectedly hopped out of the chair, Walking towards the door.

"Well I must be going, It's getting late and we have work tomorrow, and I expect you to be _awake_." She explained, then as she was about to open the door she yelled behind her shoulder

Nick chuckled back; when the door closed it felt suddenly very lonely. Nick just sat there, staring off into space, until suddenly.

"WILDE" A voice shouted, it sounded somewhat muffled, and the fox knew who it was. Bolting up from his chair he made it to his study, which had been locked with a little charm, just in case. The study had a desk, on the desk where ring stands, flasks, beakers, Florence Flasks, Mortar and pestle test tubes and many plants. In some of the equipment held blue luminescent liquids, seeming to pulse and be alive. The study and some bookshelves, with some old looking books, there were even some scrolls. But what was the main piece of the study was the giant painting. On the painting was a portrait of Winston Churchlion. The British Prime Minister during WW2, stared down at the fox.

"WILDE" It yelled again, the voice was deep and harsh. Nick looked up at the painting and replied.

"Yes, master…?" The fox left the sentence hanging as he had no clue who he was talking to as almost all but one Council member had a deep and harsh voice, and with the voice being muffled by the painting, it was almost impossible.

"MASTER FALCON WILDE!." The picture replied angrily, but then went down a notch to tell the tod what the picture called the fox for.

"Wilde, there has been an awakening, an awakening of something ancient, and powerful. I want you to investigate, which you might be doing in the police force, that power surge might be it. I want you to see if it's hostile or friendly, but beware it's done things even you can't achieve. My spies came back to say on the outskirts of Foxtrot village, which may I remind you is very close to Zootopia, around a dozen Holy Ritual crusaders have been killed." The painting waited for the foxes response, studying him with keen eyes.

Nick was, to say the least in shock. About a dozen Crusaders, a few knights were heavy work, but a dozen _Crusaders_. Impossible.

His mouth dry he replied in a croaked voice. "I'll try my best Master Falcon." The painted huffed then replied in a dark voice, making the Luminescent liquids in the equipment dim down, almost as if it was afraid.

"May I remind you, Wilde. You will not _try_ your best, you will _do_ your best. And if you don't do your best, I WILL HAVE YOU DRAINED OF YOU HEX YOU PATHETIC FATHER GAVE YOU AND OUT OF THE ORDER BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'OUCH'. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The painting yelled, its faces almost ripping out of the paper.

Nick's paws clenched into fists, staring down the painting. Taking a deep breath through his nose the tod replied. "Yes, sir." And at that the painting went back instantly to the normal Winston Churchlion, looking off into the distance with judging eyes. Nick then slumped his shoulders. Then walking over to the equipment, the luminescent liquid seemed to pulse again and was no longer dim, yet once again vibrant. Nick tossed a little piece of chicken into the flask, and a small, blue luminescent winged animal popped up and snatched it, tiny shrieks of joy coming from it, before splashing into the liquid again. Chuckling Nick went into his bedroom and changed into his nightly attire, which was just boxers. As Nick lay there on the bed his thoughts, as always, wandered. If he got Judy into this she could be in a lot of danger, but he was lacking the usual magical partner every Hexillion needed, and Judy was his best shot. Remembering back to when he was just a cub and his father teaching him about a Hex, always brought a small to tug at his muzzle, but it also brought a pang of sorrow. The memories of his training, practising the easiest Hex, elements. He had almost burnt down the house once. He remembered the late nights of himself, secretly practising the art of shadows. Nick, even though young, knew that if he was to become a Master Hex -Like his dad once was- He would probably be chosen for reconnaissance and the informant, so the art of shadows he would need to know.

He remembered the shouting from Master Falcon, he was shouting at his dad about treason, for teaching Nick without permission, But his father was a natural persuader and was able to persuade Falcon about the fox cub, yet still mad, he had left in a sharp flap of his coat.

And with those happy thoughts, the fox was put into the arms of Hypnos, and cradled to the land of dreams.


	3. Ancient Magic

The roars and crashes of the bullpen were making the only rabbit there try in vain to stop the noise by stuffing tissues into her ears, yet even that didn't stop the ruckus from entering the sensitive ears. Grumbling in frustration she just slumped there defeated. The rocking of the chair she was on made her turn around to see a much more awake fox. His usual smirk in place. Judy was about to talk to him, but the chief barged into the room. Bogo didn't usually do that, usually an officer would announce his entry but this time there was none, just him busting the door open and standing behind his podium.

Everyone went silent, the chief only did this if this was something important.

The chiefs intense gaze wandered over the bullpen, his eyes stopping at the bunny and fox duo.

"There has been a massacre of about a dozen Ritual crusaders at Foxtrot Village, it may be a start of a genocide, but whatever killed them must be powerful." He gazed around the room once again, then looking at the documents he had planted on the podium.

"Also an addon, a few kilometres away from the village, in Sherwood forest, at a clearing there were unknown magical scorch marks and sharp bones. Blood was found at the scene on a pine tree, but we don't know who's it is, forensics are trying to work it out but for now the owner of the blood is unknown. But most importantly in the middle of the clearing were unturned earth, not made by a human, CSI is trying to find out what made it, but at the moment we need to find the person responsible for the massacre and the battle that went on. The ZBI are trying to find out what happened through satellite images. We on the other hand will be working on solving who, or what did this, the attacks might be linked, but that's for you to find out. Everyone at hands for this case." He looked up from the papers and said in a even more serious voice, if that was possible.

"This may as well be a national threat, for now it's only the authorities, but if this gets out of hand we'll have to pass it to the Military." And with that he gazed once again, dismissed the Bullpen and shuffled out.

The whole Precinct was on about it, gossiping about what it could be. The famous duo however was at their desks, Nick was pacing around the room, deep in thought while Judy sat at her chair, watching intently at the pacing fox. He was chucking a fireball, about the size of a tennis ball, into the air and catching it, like a said ball. Getting frustrated he threw the ball at the wall, instantly something looking like a mirror appeared where the fire hit, the frame was made of fire and the 'glass' seemed to be… Solid fire?. Judy looked on in astonishment.

"What is it Wilde?" A smooth calculating voice said. A figure stood in the mirror like object, the figure stood tall and straight, he wore a black cloak, with a yellow Hexagon on its chest, you couldn't see its faces as it was swallowed in darkness by the hood of the cloak.

"Master Crow." Nick said, bowing deeply. Judy found it funny somehow, her usual goofy fox all formal. She didn't mean to but she let out a soft giggle. Making the cowled figure look at her in surprise.  
"Who's that Wilde? Is it your girlfriend?" The figure said in a teasing voice. The blush was of course not visible but the rabbit could still feel it there. Nick answered smoothly.

"No uncle, she's a friend, one the race can trust." Seeming to nod Master Crow signaled for the rabbit to come towards the mirror. Uncertain she looked to the tod, who just nodded in assurance. Trotting to the mirror she looked at the shadowed Master, who seemed to be looking ever her, almost inspecting.

"Why do you hide in the shadows?" Judy asked, making the fox visibly look surprised, no effect on the master through.

"Why, are you scared of the darkness darling?" He asked, she could tell he was looking into her eyes, almost as if taking a look through her memories.

"I'm not scared of the dark, just the thing that hides in its shadows." She replied.

Nick look confused, but after a while a chuckle could be heard from the Master.

"Very wise words, but we hid in the shadows to serve the light, I assure you." He replied, continuing inspecting her.

"Give me your hand please." The cloaked mammal said, confused one more she looked at Nick again, who nodded once more. Outstretching her paw she almost touched the solid fire before his hand shot out, grasping hers. Yelping in surprise she jumped a few meters. A few laughs were shared between the Master and Nick, before she punched Nicks arm, making him mumble.

The master seemed to feel around, pushing in spots around her paw and such. He was mumbling to himself the whole while. He let go suddenly and her arm fell back to her side.

"She's very powerful…" He said to himself, seeming deep in thought, before turning, rummaging through things, shouting out for a 'Magpie' at times. Finally he turned back and threw a pure black stone at her. Judy catched it, it was smooth and a homely warmth radiated from it.

"Now dear, what do you see in the mirror?" The master said. The bunny looked up, and instead of seeing the Master, she saw a different thing in the mirror.

Unbeknownst to her, Nick was chatting to the Master, talking about the situation.

"Did you feel it uncle?" Nick asked.

"That I did Nick, the restlessness of the dead, followed by a dreading feeling of fear. It's something ancient and powerful, we know that much, I've estimated about 3 billion years old. Of course, Falcon has wanted to kill it, sending a few scouts before we could stop him, one came back injured, by a bone though, not magic. The other scouts, all dead. It has made me speculate a few things, of course, the creature or creatures might have magical powers unknown to the race."

After a while Judy gasped, the stone dropping from her grasp. She was shaking, looking around confused.

"Where am I? Nick? NICK!?" She then saw Nick and ran at him, crushing him and a tight hug, she was sobbing, in what sounded in relief. She was still shaking so Nick slowly, not knowing what to do rubbed her falling ears. He looked at the Master in confusion, who looked worried, then called out again for a 'Magpie'

" _I told you to get the seeing stone!"_

" _I gave you it!"_

" _I meant_ the _seeing stone, not the future seeing stone you imbecile!"_

" _I'm sorry you weren't specific!"_

" _Just give me the memory stone!"_

Once done the master chucked the memory stone at Nick.

"Press it against her head, she'll forget what she just saw." Nick did so, pressing the warm green stone against her head. Nick then placed her back at her desk.

Blinking Judy looked around, rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, I was just standing in front of the mirror how am I here again?" She said confused.

Nick came up with an excuse, which she brought.

"Any way Nick, I want you and your friend her to try and look for the creature, and try to protect it. If anything we want it as an allie, not a enemy as Falcon seems to want."

Nodding Nick felt butterflies, he knew where this was going.

"You gonna have to get into you magical attire." The master could tell Nick loved it, as it basically meant he was kind of free from the rules of restricted magic. Nick nodded, said his farewells, then made the mirror back into a ball and caught it.

"Magical attire? What like a cloak or something, a pointy hat with stars on it?" Judy carried on for some time as we made it back to the tods apartment, so he could change and try to find the cause of this ancient magic.

Nick just rolled his eyes. As he unlocked his door and walked in he threw everything on the floor, desperately wanting to get into his magical attire. Judy closed the door behind her and followed him. He went to the study door, and Judy noticed it was the only one closed. He said a few foreign words, and the door swung open. He waltzed inside, Judy following. She looked in astonishment, ancient books covered the bookshelves, tables filled with science equipment, all with different colours, some normal, some glowing. Nick was opening another door and slipped inside. She was about to go in but the tod was already out, all changed.

He wore casual jeans, knee pads on said jeans, he wore a white formal shirt with a black tie. Over that was a short smart casual grey trench coat. He looked as though when picking his clothes he'd gotten confused what was and wasn't formal.

"Lets go!" He said joyfully. Walking around her. He tossed a small piece of meat into a beaker filled with blue glowing liquid, squeaks could be heard as a little Luminescent dragon flew up and chopped on said chicken, squawking happily. In astonishment she didn't notice Nick already out the room. Walking out the room Judy noticed Nick with a old wooden box.

"What's that?" She asked, Nick, looked up at her then looked back at the box.

"It's what will make me not pass out, each Hexillion has a unlimited amount, but you need permission of a Member of the THHC, other wise known as 'The High Hex Council'. Just waiting for Crow to do such."

There was suddenly a small click and the box opened, in it was what looked like a bunch of glass epipens, with glowing yellow liquid inside. Nick took some and stuffed them in his pocket.

He then walked over and held out his paw, confused she looked up at him.

"It's so we can see for ourselves what we're dealing with." He explained, noticing the confused look. She held onto his paw and waited.

"Hold on tight." He said, then walked into a shadow that was in the corner of the room.

Darkness, that was the first thing you noticed about the ancient catacombs. Scuffles of paws could be heard as dark hooded figures shuffled through the tight winding corridors.

In a little secluded room, branched off from the catacomb; lay victim to two hooded figures, both silently fuming while waiting for the third.

Soon enough a third figure stroll into the room, cape flapping behind him.

Almost instantly the newly arrived figure was slammed into a nearby wall.

"YOU IDIOT!" The voice shrieked in anger, grabbing the other mammals throat and choking him against the old dirt wall.

Choking, the other figure managed to let a few whispered and strained words escape. "I.. don't under… stand." He choked some more before the hooded figure dropped him to the floor.

Coughing and spluttering, he stood up and massaged his sore neck.

"Was that really necessary Wyrm?" The wolf called out, his voice still weak.

Fuming Wyrm turned back towards the canine. "You can't help yourself, can you! I mean twelve Crusaders?! Do you know how close I was to being found out after you nearly killed a random scouting party?! Gods!" Wyrm was angrily pacing, shaking and writhing in anger.

The onlooker decided to join in. "I have to agree with Wyrm here Crimson. If you hadn't of killed those crusaders our whole operation could have been blown. I know you enjoy killing, so do the rest of us, but there is a place and time." The smooth yet dark female voice said.

Ears now back the wolf stood there guilty.

Then suddenly Crimson was flung unto the air, choking once more. Both Wyrm and puma stepped back in shock as a black tendril was wrapped around the canine's neck.

A large shadow emerged from the entrance, the tendril snaking out from under its cape.

"You just can't help yourself can you Crimson? Your lust for blood has clouded your mind, let darkness full it once more." The deep gruff voice spoke, the tendril at Crimsons neck becoming tighter.

Then the wolf was dropped on the floor, gasping heavily for air.

"Wyrm and Noire. I want you both to try and find this creature that can bring us victory, when you do, bring it to me." The massive shape instructed the two bystanders.

"What about me?" A shaky voice asked.

"You will stay here in the catacombs until I tell you otherwise." The shadow was about to leave before a scream interrupted its movements.

"BUT I WANNA KILL! I WANT BLOOD! I WANT-" But before the screaming canine could finish his sentence, a quick flash of black and suddenly the wolf was screaming in pain.

Laying next to the puma was a grey-furred arm, blood shooting from it. The canine clutched the stump of an arm and screamed in more pain.

"You want blood, then have at it." And at that, the shadow turned and left. Leaving two shocked mammals and one mammal clutching his bleeding stub where his arm used to be, screaming out in pain.


	4. Notice

**A/N For those of you who have read the story got rewritten I highly suggest rereading the chapters as I have changed quite a few things, so for those who were here before the rewrite please reread the story if you want (highly suggested) and see you at the next chapter**


End file.
